Sun Wukong/History
__TOC__ Background Sun was born in the kingdom of Vacuo, then moved to Mistral to attend Haven Academy. He, along with the rest of Team SSSN, traveled to Vale to compete in the Vytal Festival. ''RWBY'' Arriving in Vale Sun Wukong stows away on a ship, and escapes, after being noticed. He begins hanging on a post when two cops demand that he comes down. Sun responds by throwing a banana peel at the cop before running off, winking at Blake Belladonna as he does so. Team RWBY chases after him at Weiss Schnee's urging, but he eludes them. Weiss then makes several negative comments about him, to Blake's frustration. That night, at Beacon Academy, Sun runs into Blake after she runs away from her friends, and takes her out to drink. Later, while having a drink with Blake, he listens to her story of being a White Fang operative. While walking together, Blake begins to express her doubts that the group were behind the Dust robberies, so Sun suggests a way of proving it, noting he heard of a large Dust shipment coming in from Atlas on a Schnee Dust Company freighter. They hold a stakeout at the Vale Port. Eventually, the White Fang, aided by Roman Torchwick, arrives to seize the shipment. Blake rushes in to go after Roman, and Sun jumps in when Roman gets the upper hand. Despite fighting him together, Blake and Sun are not able to take down Roman, who eventually flees when Penny arrives and takes out a large number of Bullheads. Sun is with Blake, Penny, and Ruby Rose when Weiss and Yang Xiao Long arrive. After Weiss reprimands Blake for confiding in Sun rather than them, she informs Sun that she is still wary of him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Stray" *"Black and White" Second Semester Outside Beacon's dining hall, Sun is talking to Neptune Vasilias about how he met Blake and his fight with the White Fang. He also lets slip that Blake is a Faunus, but tells him that it is a secret, and not the kind he can tell Scarlet when his back is turned, as he thinks his new friends are the coolest, and is excited to introduce him. As Sun and Neptune enter the room, Sun seems overly excited by the chaos caused by the food fight between teams RWBY and JNPR, while Neptune seems more shocked. After Ruby lands the finishing move of the fight, Sun comments that he "loves these guys," but Neptune seems more annoyed as he was caught in the crossfire and covered in soda. Later on, Sun and Neptune enter a library, where Team RWBY and JNPR are present. Neptune comments on how libraries are meant for reading, and while Lie Ren agrees with his statement, Sun quickly tells him to be quiet. Near the end of the game Team RWBY is occupied with, he speaks with Blake on how he never knew she was into board games, before she suddenly leaves, much to his confusion. Sun is seen eavesdropping on Team RWBY's plan, where he is hanging from a tree. Despite Blake telling him that their situation is only going to be done as a team, and Ruby not wanting him to get involved, Sun objects, saying it is better to have friends involved in their plans, as he points out being the reason he brought Neptune. He is then paired with Blake to investigate the White Fang by Ruby. Sun is later seen chatting with the rest of Team SSSN outside of Beacon Academy. He was waiting outside to invite Blake to the dance, but she harshly turns him down, saying she wouldn't want to waste her time with something so stupid. Sun, alongside Neptune, enter the ballroom which is still being decorated by Yang and Weiss. Sun asks them if they are ready for dress-up, with each girl giving a different response. When Weiss asks the two of them what they will wear, Sun mentions that he would be wearing his normal clothing, bringing up that in Vacou they don't wear ties. He then asks if Blake is still acting all "Blakey," with Ruby having no idea what to do and Weiss agreeing. The next day at the dance, Sun is adjusting and complaining about his tie, with Blake to comment on how good he looks. Sun then escorts Blake to the ballroom, and later dances with her, after Yang had danced with Blake as well. Sun is seen dancing with Blake throughout several parts of the episode, whereas the two are seen to be enjoying themselves. After Team RWBY had attained their mission, Sun and Neptune meet up with them, with Team JNPR having arrived only moments earlier. Sun informs them that they will be shadowing a crime specialist, bringing up on how there is always destruction with Team RWBY and is a great time to explore the kingdom peacefully and then depart as they head their separate ways. Sun is briefly seen alongside Neptune during the Attack on Vale, and is seen during the aftermath as well. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" *"A Minor Hiccup" *"Extracurricular" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" *"Search and Destroy" *"Breach" Category:History pages